Punked Out Bella!
by Miss. Emo Veggie Vamp
Summary: Edward left bella in N.M. And she went through a depression stage until her friends from Arizona comes. & guess wht bella has a more outgoing punk side. wht if that side took over like it had before she came to fork. And guess wht bellas in a band! ExB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters God this is so fucking pointless no one owns twilight except Stephinie Myers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters God this is so fucking pointless no one owns twilight except Stephinie Myers!! Or any of the songs!!**

It has been 3 days since Edward left and since then I went back to my old self my true self. Yes I know I can not walk across a flat surface but in skate boarding I totally kick ass! I changed my hair back to the way it was before I came hear, I changed it to my natural color black.( picture paramores Haley Williams hair except black, although she has had it that color…) I put my piercings back in I am surprised Edward never noticed it before but on the other hand he does not love me so… FUCK THAT… I hate the way he still has control over me and is gone!! But oh well life sucks so it should not surprise me. But there is one bright side to my personal hell my best friends have come down.

**Skip to 3 years later**

I was in the recording room when David came bursting through. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, BBBEEELLLAAA!! David screamed. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT! CAN YOU NOT SEE I AM WRITING A FUCKING SONG!!" I screamed back. Just then Jason walked in. "hey david stop pissing off my lil sis or I will kick your ass." Jason said. David responds " I honestly didn't mean to sorry bells" " its not your fault… its just this song im righting is really hard cause I got to put all my feelings about Ed…. Him… and its really hard for me to face the past… Fuck…" I say as tears began to cascade down my face. "Shit" I mutter I really hate it when I show any weakness but at least its only in front of these guys, I don't mind all that much when it is in front of the band or the girls. Jason and David look really pissed. "Common Bella forget that damn fucking loser! I hate the way it hurts you at the sound of his name!" David shouts. Then Jason approaches in a softer way "Bella you are amazingly, musically talented you deserve so much better" then he adds "although no guy is good enough for my goddess like lil sis." This makes me laugh. Both guys brake out into a smile. "SOOO! What's the songs name" asks a way to happy David. Now I know what you're thinking me in a band with a whole bunch of guys right. WRONG! I am so not attracted to any of those guys I have known them forever. Jason and I are just that brother and sister relation. It is like that with all the guys. And they are all taken anyways Jason is with my best friend Kristen. David is with my other best friend Noah. Shaun is with Erin. And finally Alex is with Jess. No not Jessica Stanley from forks. Actually Jess is her real name not a nickname. "Earth to Bella" David said. "Oh what??" I replied sorta drifted off to space. "What is the song called " A Vampire Lambent" and "The Crimson". I said. "Hey that sounds pretty awesome! Can I see the lyrics" David said. I hand him the lyrics without a word. "ahh very interesting… ohh nice metaphor ahh…" I then throw a shoe at him "stop being a retard" Me and Jason both say. Now common we got a concert in… like an hour so lets practice this song" Jason says as he proceeds to call Alex and Shaun to come and see the new song so we can practice.

**A/N: tell me how the first chapter is. The next one is on how the Cullen's are watching TV when Bella and her band come out playing one of their songs live. And then it is concert time. Please Review I need at least 13 or 14 reviews. Oh and this is what Bella and her bands positions are (I guess you could call them that).**

Bella vocals, lead guitarist, and lyrics writer (or whatever you call it)

Jason vocals, guitarist (only plays when he is not singing)

David lead bass guitar

Shaun music writer and guitarist

Alex Drummer and vocals


	2. A Vampires Lament

Chapter 2: A Vampires Lament

**Chapter 2: A Vampires Lament**

**Edwards POV**

**Ok so this is a day before the concert.**

I was sitting in the corner of my room remembering my Angles sweet beautiful voice when, Alice came in with

jasper and Emmett following. All 3 of them dragged me out of my room breaking the comatose state I was in and

getting me pissed off. They dragged me all the way out of my room to throw me on the couch and turned on the

TV. _Well that's sorta suspicious_. I thought to myself. So just to be sure I went in alices mind. _Hmm I wonder what _

_is on TV today… what nothing on, well I guess that's not really surprising…. Uhh, I wonder if Edward will be ok he is _

_starting to get me along with everyone else worried… Hey I know maybe some music will cheer him up!_ Alice thought.

_Well that's weird she has not had any visions. They pulled me out because they are worried about me?! I guess I _

_could stay out here for them at least._ Just then the annoying guy from TRL came on and starting talking about god

knows what. "Ok so how is everyone this morning?' silents "well good" more silents "any way we have an

awesome band for you guys" "Ok so I want you guys to guess, Hint 1: They have a total of 5 people and 3 of

those 5 people sing. Hint 2: there is one girl in the band. Hint 3: They have…" just then someone in the audience

yells out "would you just shut the fuck up and tell us already... Damn!" the guy, Trent, pulls his collar nervously.

"Ok so well… uh.. here they are give a big welcome to… Screaming Rage!!" Just then 4 guys walk out leaded by

a _girl. _Oh my god that was Bella, My Bella. I look around the living room to see everyone's jaws to the floor.

Rose is the first to recover. "Is that... That B-Bella??" she stutters. Wow that was surprising. Sort of… after we

left Rose felt bad for being a bitch to Bella. "Oh god that is her isn't it… There is my little human sister!!" Emmett

yells as he is jumping up and down excitedly. "THAT IS BELLA!! OH MY GOD!! THERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!! I

CANNOT WAIT TO GO SEE HER AND GO SHOPPING!!" Do I even need to say who? The little pixie is jumping so

fast she looks like a white blur. Jasper is trying to contain himself. He has a whole bunch of excited emotion plus

his own. "Ok every one shut up the band is about to play." Rose says. Everyone turns their attention on the TV.

"Ok so everyone give it up to Screaming Rage!!" you could barely hear Trent over the loud screaming from

everyone else. "ok so the song we are going to play is a song I just wrote so everyone will have a sneak peak

of a New song no one but the band has heard" **MY** **Bella** says. People began to scream louder, so loud it should

be impossible even to a vampire. "The song I wrote is called A Vampire Lament. The song is about what I have

gone through personally, Heartache. But it is like written in the heart breakers point of view." As Bella says

those words my non beating heart explodes. "Whoa I just know noticed Bella looks really different" Alice says.

That's when everyone turns to examine Bella. She has black hair which looks natural, (cut making it look like

Haley Williams hair from Paramore just its black.) wearing black skinny jeans, with a black shirt that says: "I don't

hold a grudge... you give me a new reason to hate you everyday" in white and red text. With Black skater VANS.

She also has snake bites on her lip and eyebrow. She also has a red/black five point star tattooed on the top of

both hands and _ISABELLA _written on her knuckles. "Ok and here is SCREAMING RAGE!!" Trent yells. Just then the

music starts and some guy, Jason, comes to the front and starts singing.

A Vampire Lament

I am the walking dead heartbreaker... my apologies...

I'm happy you'll never understand...

What it's like to be... trapped under six feet of...

Solid glass... I can see out, but no one gets in...

Screaming at the prison...

I've locked myself into..

I'm sorry that I'm still breathing...

And that I'll Kill again...

But the loneliness is too much... for me to handle.

The taste of fresh blood... pushes me on.

I.. told myself.. the con..stant pain..

Could ease..the tension... burning inside..

But the nights... were cold... and the days... dragged to weeks...

I will die... here alone... I will die..

The fear of romance.

The pain of living.

The joy of sorrow.

The strength of not forgiving.(2x)

God help me... I'm so tired...

But in my dreams... the wolves eat out my soul...

God help me... I'm so frightened...

But in my dreams... the wolves tear out my heart...

I used to be golden... a saint in a time of sorrow...

But then the turning came... and I kissed the sun goodbye...

Don't you get it... it's always darker in my eyes,

The screams of my brothers.. egging me on.

"…. Wow I didn't know bella was into that kind of music…" Alice says. Everyone's thoughts reflect that. Then all

the sudden every one jumps into a conversation. Rose then says "come on you guys we gotta go see Bella in

concert that guy on tv said its soon." Once she says that everyones eyes flash over to me. Alice goes still for a

second and then… "Ok come on people lets go, I will buy the tickets everyone else get ready." And as she

finishes saying that everyone scrabbles to find their things. But I don't care all I want to do is see Bella…

**A/N: so how was it and sorry I took so long. I had gotten it all written out and totally forgotten it because of**

** Star testing. I will update soon but I might need some ideas… Please comment.**


	3. Authors note

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there is just a lot of stuff going on in my life. I think I might be falling for my best friend and it really sucks. That and if you have read my profile you would now I' bi and I haven't told my parents but my moms suspicious and I have no idea what to do. So when i get my life straighten out I will update sorry for postponing.


End file.
